Going Home
by Erisabeisuu
Summary: Yuuri is miserable, Wolfram's depressed, and Murata's keeping a secret. Will the couple ever be reunited? Now being continued 2nd part summary. Gwendal and Yuuri have a talk, wonder was it's about?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Sorry for any mistakes, sorry if they seem OOC. Reviews please! and MJ i'm dying to know what you think!!_

Yuuri sat blank faced and miserable looking out the nearest window and thinking. How long had it been since he had left Shin Makoku? Two or three days at least, but it felt like eternity if only because he could never return. That's when a voice interupted his thoughts.

"MR. SHIBUYA," It shouted causing him to jerk violetly and whirl around to find the source it came from his math theacher Mr. Walker, "Now that i have your attention write up the equations on board as well as the explainations as to how they are solved."

"Yes, sir." With that he picked up a sheet of paper he had just now noticed and walked to the board as Mr. Walker contiued with whatever he was saying Yuuri did'nt pay any attention to what he was doing since he had to do it so often lately it was automatic by now and just looked down at the paper in his hand, finished and half way to his seat Mr. Walker got his attention.

"What in the world is that?", he asked. Yuuri gave him a blank look and everyone was looking at him with a kind of awed expression.

"What is what sir?" He asked back. the teacher rolled his eyes and pointed at the bored saying, "That."

Yuuri looked at the board and noticed that his explanations where written in the language of Shin Makoku. His expression seemed to anwser the classes unasked question as recongnition, surprise, and then slight embarraesment filter across the formaer Maou's face he did'nt move for a moment as he looked again at the bored this time with a look of intense sorrow and anguish. He then cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry i was'nt paying attention. I'll fix it now, sir."

Even Mr. Walker noticed the slightly choked tone of Yuuri's voice as he spoke, and all watched as he erased the foriegn symbols and wrote it all in the correct language. He then walked back to his seat the sarrow still plainly vidsible on his face.

The next day a new student arrived and everyone's attetion was divided as the looked at him and Yuuri. Everyone in the school now knew that the usaually cheerful, peace loving, and goofy Shibuya Yuuri was able to speak and write in an unknown language. They also knew that it was both important and sarrowful to him, and the only one that knew did'nt even come to their school. The new student was also was a topic of interest no one knew his name yet and as if right on cue the teacher walked in.

"Alright, everybody we have a new student who will be joining the class. He has just transfered in from Germany." Mr. Walker finished and stepped aside for the boy to introduce himself. The said boy told them everything a transfer student usually did execpt for his first name. One of the girls in the room finally got the courage to ask," Ne _Mr._Braun what's your first name?"

He looked at her for a moment and finally said "Wolfram"

Eveyone saw the instant reaction from Yuuri. He had been staring out the window and not paying the exchange student the least bit of attention thinking to himself 'it's been four days' when he heard the name Wolfram. He was instatly on his feet knocking his chair over with a bang, and looking for the blonde whom he now missed so much that his heart was starting to tear itself apart. Everyone saw the joy in Yuuri's eyes fade as he looked around the room, and finally his expression soured as he relized that the boy with brown hair and matching eyes said the name was his. He righted his chair turning his back unsuccesfully on all of them and looked pointedly at the desktop while holding his head in one hand and shielding his eyes at the same time. Everyone noticed that he looked both completely furious and on the verge of tears at the same time. He was left alone for the rest of the day. It was Thursday and everyone finally noticed Yuuri's disposition towards water, more importantly the fact that every time he saw a pool of water no matter how small he seemed to want to drown himself in it. They only noticed as the teacher had set up several kiddie pools up in the lab area, and Yuuri was staring into the water as if willing it to do something. When an unknown student shouted out at him, "Want to go back that bad eh?

Yuuri jerked his attention to the soursce of the voice,"Murata"

Eveyone noticed his expression was that of someone who was extremly hopeful for a answer they wanted, that turned crestfallen as the other boy said,"Sorry, but i can't do a thing about it.

Murata then noticed he was reciving a lot of glare's and rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Yuuri. Then switching to the demon tongue said a few words. The sounds alone set the expressions of utter sarrow, pain, and loss on Yuuri's face Murata knew he did'nt listen to the words he had said so he said them again."Only you can get yourself there, and i can only tag along if you let me."

Yuuri froze for a moment and anylized every word that came out of Murata's mouth.

"But i've already tried." he said it quietly also in the demon language.

"Hmmm... yes but have you ever tired it while poring some maryoku into it?", as Murata said that Yuuri gave him a look that seemed to say 'you knew this the whole time and did'nt tell me?'. He slowly got to his feet and just as slowly walked over to one of the pools.

"What here in front of your class?"Murata asked with an eyebrow raised. Yuuri stepped over the edge of the pool and stood in the middle for an answer.

"You can either stay here or come with me, your choice."

"I'll sit this one out, oh and by the way the timeing will be a little messed up since Shinou isn't doing it for you so you just have to add a particular destination and time to the magic you pour into the water. And i'd suggest getting Ulrike to help you out while there i'll help teach you when you come back." Murata had said all this normaly so the curious students understood earning a look from Yuuri, and confused stares from the students.

"Whatever, I don't care as long as Wolfram is there." When Yuuri said this the transfer student with the same name walked in and gave him a strange look. "And i was most certainly _not_ talking about you."

Before anyone could even ask what was going on Yuuri poured as much maryoku as he could in the water and thought Shin Makoku with all his emotions behind it. All the students saw was Yuuri close his eyes and open them as a huge smile filled his face, then all their attention went to the water which at that moment started to swirl like a Whirlpool takeing Yuuri down with it. He smiled especially at the looks on their faces as the water swallowed him, he did'nt care he was going home.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfram sat in an armchair and stared out the window 'its been three weeks' he thought and decided to go out into the gardens. As he stood under his faveorite willow tree he heard an uproar in the deriection of the town. He debated whetether or not to go see what all the commotion was about and then finally decided that Condrad or Gwendal would take care of it. He thought about how he and Yuuri's relationship and about how Yuuri used to act around him. It sadded him to admit to himself that Yuuri really hadn't loved him or liked him in that particular way. He then heard a loud series of bangs in the distance heading his way oh well he'd deal with it when it got there and leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

Yuuri opened his eyes just as he appeared in the foutain in Shinou Temple. He got up quickly ignoring the stunned stares of the female gaurds and headed straight out the gates to the castle he was passed by a stunned Dorcas and stopped. Before he could say a word Dorcas was off the horse he was currantely on, and stuck out the reins. Yuuri smiled his thanks, mounted up, and rode off in the direction of Blood Pleadge Castle. All he could consentrait on was getting to the castle and finding Wolfram. As soon as he reached the town gates the gaurds who where stunned speechless for a moment opened the gates and yelled out, "All hail the return if his Majesty King Yuuri 27th Maou of Shin Makoku!!"

That effectively got the attention of everyone. They all stopped and stared at him for a moment before opening a path and sending up a roar the likes of which Yuuri had never heard before or since. All he could do was smile and push the horse into a gallop as he set his coarse for the castle.

Everyone in the castle heard the first roar from the town and that sent most of the nobles into action as they sent out kohi to find out what in the world was happening. The kohi they sent out came back, but it was so excited that no one could understand what it was trying to report. Gwendal and Conrad only waited and watched ready to act at any moment as the roar got steadily louder and closer to the castle, whatever it was that was coming it had a massive effect on the towns people and the kohi as all of they were now out of control and circleing exicitedly above whoever or whatever was coming.

Finally Yuuri had reached the castle gates, the gaurds where to stunned to move let alone talk. When Yuuri was forced to stop he said, "Well do i get to go in or am i not the Maou anymore?"

When he said that it reminded him that he might be too late, but the city's gaurdsmen had addressed him as the Maou. What if he was to late? What if Wolfram had found someone else? Just how long had he been gone? Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face and his words sent the gaurds scittering to open the gates. As they opened Yuuri inmeaditaly went it spotted all the completly shocked nobles with Conrad and Gwendal in the front he rode up to them scanning those assembled. He then jumped off the mount immedaitly turned to Conrad and asked,"Where is Wolfram?"

The roar had finally stopped, the kohi were settling down, and everything was completly still. Conrad could sence that something was up the guards at the gates were completly silent, and he could pratcicaly smell there shock. What is going on out there? He shifted his weight so that it would be easier to start running or pull his sword from it's sheath or both. Gwendal's eye twitched and he did the same. They had yet to find a successor for the posistion of Maou, and everyone felt that no one could ever repalce Yuuri. So if something happened there was no one to make any offical decisions. His thoughts were interupted when they saw all the guards on their side of the gate started to scramble to undo all the bolts and start to pull open the gates. Now they were shocked who were they opening the gates so fast for? That question was anwsered imendiatly as a rider on a brown mare rode in as soon as the gates were opened wide enough, and everyone whent as still as stone as they saw the riders face. Conrad's jaw droped and he knew everyone was just as shocked as him as he watched Yuuri ride closer scanning them, as soon as the horse stopped Yuuri jumped down turned to face him and said, "Where is Wolfram?"

Conrad stood a moment before the question registered in his mind, he then anwsered as best he could, "I think he is currantly in the gardens."

"I think he is currently in the gardens." As soon as the words were out of Conrads mouth Yuuri was moving slaming through every door and startling eveyone near the doors through which he passed. Soon, but not soon enough in Yuri's opinion, he had reached the gardens. It took him another few minutes to locate Wolfram, but when he did he stopped. If only for a moment Yuuri had to stop at the sight of Wolfram. He was leaning up against a blooming weeping willow with his head resting against the lavender colored blossoms, and the light white tinted bark. Both made his hair color more noticeable and more beautiful. His eyes were closed and made him look like a resting angel. Yuuri walked silently closer untill he was only arms length away. Wolfram seemed to have sensed that someone was close because he opened his eyes and Yuuri watched as his face registered to the blond prince. He saw the shock, love, then slight saddness on his face. The saddness cut Yuuri to the quick. He was going to heal it all of it. Wolfram opened his mouth to say something, but Yuuri never gave him the chance. As soon as Wolfram opened his mouth Yuuri closed the space between them putting a hand on each shoulder and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Wolfram knew someone was standing next to him so he opened his eyes to tell them to leave him alone, but when he opened his eyes he saw an unknown figure standing only an arms length away. As his eyes settled on the starangers face he felt his blood turn to ice then start to boil as his heart started to race. He watched Yuuri watch him and then saw as a strange look entered the Maou's eyes. He was about to say something when Yuuri steped closer, and grabed him by the shoulders. Wolfram still had his mouth open when Yuuri pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. He felt Yuuri's tongue enter his still open mouth almost as soon as their lips had touched, and he relished the feel of it. Wolfram was in total bliss, and he griped Yuuri's elbows seeing as that was all the could reach with Yuuri gripping his shoulders, and kissed him back with just as much passion.

Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Cheri, and whoever else that had followed the Maou on his run through the castle, stood openmouthed as Yuuri grabed and kissed Wolfram. 'Well this is unexpected' Conrad thought. Lady Cheri, he could see was extatic, Gwendal's eye was twitching like mad, Gunter was dumbfounded, and the maid trio was whispering and giggling among themselves. He turned his attention back to the kissing couple.

He saw Wolfram grip Yuuri's arms, and how they pulled each other closer.

Yuuri did'nt want the kiss to ever stop, but then again he had to breathe. With that thought in mind he reluctantly broke the kiss. As he did he noticed that Wolfram had the same thought as he did on the matter. So breathing heavly he pulled Wolfram closer into a warm embrace and said, "Hello, Still want to marry me?"

Wolfram laughed and whispered, "A bit late for hello, but i will always want to mary you."

_AN:Okay sorry for any mistakes, please review if you do then i might continue it further as for my other fic i'm working in it sorry for the delay._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay to those who have reviewed._

_Cheshirejin__: Thanks so much and you get your almost wish. lol_

_MJ__: thanks and yes i know, lol so here it is._

_Alice22__: Thanks so much! and it's still going for now anyway. Yeah the end was dissapointing they should add on to it._

_KamichamaKarinLover25__: Thanks so much glad you liked it!_

_Bogizan89__: Thanks , and now I'm bowing to your request and the story goes on! lol. I'm glad you like it too again thanks._

_Phantome101__: Thanks, and I'm glad you like my sort of continueing ending. lol_

_KagomeGirl021__: I'm glad that you like it and here is the more._

_Yuka Hasumi__: Thank you so much._

It had been three weeks since Yuuri had returned, and Wolfram was rather proud that the first thing the Maou had done was hunt him down and kiss him. But since then they barely had any time together. After the kiss Gwendal had promptly pulled Yuuri off to a mountian of paperwork no one else could do, Gunter crammed any spare time with studies even during meal times, at night all Yuuri wanted to do was rest, and the time they did get together was in the company of Greta and Conrad, who had taken up a sort of shadowing job on Wolfram.

Yuuri found himself actualy done with all his work, but something didn't seem right then it hit him he hadn't seen one shred of paper that consurned a wedding. After noticing this Yuuri was about to go hunt down Gwendal (imagine it he was going to look for Gwendal!) only to have said person walk through the door with a folder under his arm.

"Ahh...Gwendal just who I wanted to see," When Yuuri said this Gwendal paused, 'What did he just say?'

"You wanted to see me?" he said raising an eyebrow. 'Why would he want to see me? Last time I checked he named me as the slave driver of all paperwork to Wolfram.'

"Yes, I finished all of the work that's piled up and I wanted to ask you about the arrangements, or lack there of, for mine and Wolfram's wedding" Now that was a surprise.

"Actually, I have the papers right here." Saying that Gwendal held up the folder he had been carrying.

"Perfect," was the reply Gwendal never expected to hear as Yuuri quickly got up and walked around the desk to get the papers, not even waiting for Gwendal to hand them to him. "Thanks, oh anything else?"

"No, However if I may ask, why where you actually going to ask about them?" Yuuri looked at him surprised at the question.

"Well, you can't exactly have a wedding without planning it. At least a proper one, and it's about time I started planning don't you think?" Now it was Gwendal's turn to be surprised.

"Yes, so you're really serious about going through with the wedding? The last time this came up you where against the idea entirely, and had a serious fight with Wolfram over it." at this Yuuri sighed, walked around his desk, and sat down in his chair.

"Yes, I am entirely serious about this Gwendal, and you're right the last time this came up I was against it, I thought I would have plenty of time to do it, years I thought I had years to deal with it, over time. However, that changed drastcially, I would have stayed here never to return to earth, but Wolfram told me to go. He actually told me to go, to not leave Mother and Father there on earth alone. So I did, it was torture, the moment we appeared I knew I could never see him again. Oh god, I might just break down thinking about it, ha."

"I was dying, maybe not in body, but I could feel my heart turning to stone. Anything that reminded me of Shin Makoku sent me into some sort of trance and all I could think of was Wolfram and how I would never see him again. And if that wasn't bad enough an exchange student from Germany showed up, his name was Wolfram Braun. Hearing that name all day for two days I was about to snap. I was about to drown myself in the pools that the teacher had set up for some experament. Then Murata showed up he told me I could come back, I was so happy about it I left in front of the entire class. Oh well I'll deal with that later."

"I showed up in Shinou temple, and immidetly started for the castle, Dorcus gave me his horse after i passed him just outside the temple. When i reached the city gates the guards announced me and everyone opened up a path to the castle, and cheered. I think you all heard that. When I did get to the castle I was worried that I wasn't the Maou anymore since the gaurds weren't moving so I asked if I got to go in or if i wasn't the Maou anymore, that's when they scrambled to open the gates. The rest you know." He paused for a moment, and Gwendal found himself sitting in a chair in front of the desk he didn't remember sitting down. He looked at Yuuri again to find him leaning back in his chair, his eyes had a starange far way look, and he then continued.

"Those few days, they where maddening I thought i would never see him again, and I had so many regrets, so many. I never told him how i really felt, I never hugged him like i wanted to, and I never kissed him even though we where engaged. I was foolish to think I had time, I was stupid for never saying anything, and I was an absolute imbusile for leaving when I could've stayed. Looking back it doesn't seem like it was four days for me, it felt like it was years. And this time I am not going to waste a single moment, not a single second. That's why I was asking for them, I couldn't just drop all the other work for it, but now that I'm done with everything else, I can focuse on this, on the wedding. So yes I am very serious about this." With the last line Yuuri looked Gwendal in the eye, and for the first time Gwendal found himself looking away.

"Yes Your Majesty, I can see you are serious about this, and I'm glad. Glad that Wolfram will be treated like he should be, and that you will be the one to take care of him." With that Gwendal stood and left, closing the door behind him.

_AN: Okay short I know but the wedding is up next, thanks to your reviews i am making this linger so please continue to review and tell me how I'm doing. Sorry if they seemed OOC and sorry for any and every mistake._

_Ja ne, _

_Erisabeisuu_


	4. Chapter 4

The week had been filled with paperwork and more paperwork, as Yuuri confirmed all the peace treaty proposals they had received since his return. He had finally finished and started working on the wedding arangements he was so intent on his work that when a knock on the door sounded it startled him enough to jump and almost fall out of his chair. Instead he steadied himself and after clearing his throat he called for whomever was at the door to enter and just returned to the arangements.

"Yuri?" At Wolfram's voice Yuuri's head snapped up.

"Wolfram, are you okay is something wrong," he asked quickly standing up.

"No, but it's past midnight and you're still up working, and frankly you're scaring everyone, well everyone but Gwendal. Not that he'll tell us anything." At this Yuuri turned to the grandfather clock next to his desk only to find it was actually twelve-thirty at night.

"Oh, well I geuss I got caught up in the peace treaties and stuff." He said sheepishly as he reluctantly closed the folder holding the wedding arrangements and put it away, however Wolfram noticed his reluctance and silently swore he'd find out what country that treaty was for.

Yuri sighed and said, "Well I guess that we should head for bed, though I'd rather finish those arrangments,"

Yawning afterwards if only to prove both his tiredness and his reluctance as he didn't move before finally stating, "I think I'll finish them, I mean it won't take long and now your here and you can help a bit."

Wolfram just stared as Yuri pulled out the folder again and set back to work. He couldn't belive this the Maou that hated any form of paperwork, be it a fill in menu to a peace treaty, was of his own will staying up past midnight to do paperwork! If that wasn't enough he would ask random questions on flowers and fabric? What was going on here? Finally having enough of the silence, not that the fact that the sun was begining to rise, Wolfram cleared his throat only to watch as Yuri jumped at the noise. Wolfram however didn't get the chance to speak as both Gwendal and Gunter came through the door, talking about how Yuri wasn't going to like having to deal with the days work only to stop short at the sight of said person still sitting behind the desk.

Gunter just stared as if he couldn't beliveve his eyes while Gwendal lifted an eyebrow and asked at politely, "Your majesty how long have you been up?"

Wolfram took this as his que and said, "He never went to bed."

Both of the older men turned towards him with surprised looks so Wolfram continued, "I came in here just after midnight only to find him working on that whatever that is and he said he wanted to finish before going to bed, not only that but he's asking random guestions about flowers and fabric. So either you give him the day off to sleep or I'll do something to irritate you all day."

Yuri however had other ideas, "It's alright Wolfram, I'd rather finish with this and everything else," then turning to Gwendal he continued, "Are those the forms I asked for?"

At Gwendal's nod he held out his hand, in which Gwendal placed the folders. Taking those he fliped through the original folder to certain pages and began to fill out the papers he had just been handed under the disbeliveving stares of Wolfram and Gunter. After another hour it became apparent that no matter how much he wanted to finish Yuri was going to have to rest. Wolfram seeing this finaly decided to drag Yuri away, Gwendal noticing this started putting all the papers back in their folders and closing them, after which he grabed the one the maou was attempting to both use as a pillow and fill out at the same time. At this point Yuri began protesting only to be silenced by Wolfram's lips on his. After a few seconds Wolfram pulled back and said in a voice that broked no arguement, "You're going to bed, Now."

Yuri for his part just nodded sending one last glance at the folders that Gwendal was storing in the one drawer of his desk only Gwendal and himself could open. For their part the inhabitants of Blood Pledge Castle were not the least bit surprised to see Wolfram dragging a sleepy Maou around, they did however find it curious that they seemed to be going in the wrong direction this morning a question that was anwsered as Wolfram showed up at breakfast claiming Yuri had lost his mind and telling them he had been forced to drag the Maou to bed before he went to sleep only an hour ago. This along with Gunter's tale of the office encounter brought forth a lot of speculation of just what the maou was working on. Some claimed it to be a super peace treaty ball of somesort, while others claimed it was a party to celebrate his return, and last but aslo least a select few thought it was for his wedding. If only they knew how right they were.

_AN: Hello I'm back and still alive! Tell me how you like it._


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri was up again just after noon he joined the other nobles for lunch before retreating to his office this routine carried on for several days with Wolfram's reports of having to foricibly remove the Maou from his work. Yuri for his part was asking himself why there had to be so many little tiny details to a wedding that made it even harder to plan, he of course only dug his hole deeper by wanting to do it all himself. After another week he had finally finished and set the date to be in one month on the anniversary of the day he had proposed the first time, even if then it was an accident then. As luck would have it he had just finished everything and was about to take it to the one person who he would need approval from only to have said person slam into his office.

"That's It! I've Had Enough! I'm Done! You Either Stop Working On That Or The Engagement's Off! What On Earth, And I Use The Term Figuratively, Are You Working On That's So Important That It Takes Up All Your Time? Am I That Unimportant?!?!?!" Wolfram yelled he had had enough of Yuri ditching him to work on some stupid treaty or something of the sort. However the anwser he got was far from what he thought. Yuri's face had gone stone cold like it had the first time he had ever tried to show the black haired boy that he cared. He however said nothing he just pushed the folder in front of Wolfram on the desk, and walked out of the room.

Wolfram was confused what had he said? How could he be stupid enough to threaten the Maou, but he had that right as the Maou's fiance right? Wolfram sighed and picked up the folder and opened it. He froze his blood turned to ice and he felt sick to his stomach. Gwendal walked in right as Wolfram's knees gave out, but he caught the golden haired boy in time and set him in a chair.

Wolfram however never took his eyes off the wedding plans. He saw that every single detail was perfect, absoultely perfect his own opinions were a part of them as well. The opions he had always shouted at the top of his lungs at the Maou when he had his jealous fits, the very same he had always told Yuri about when he tried to make things work, and here they were just as he had said them when he thought that Yuri had never paid them any attention.

He also saw that everything, every single thing was written in Yuri's accented script. Yuri had been working on these the entire time, all those hours never stopping untill Wolfram himself dragged him away, and even then he was back as soon as possible, every single moment was spent on these plans. Wolfram flipped through everything seeing that everything was still perfect, and then he caught sight of the date it was only a month away. He then felt the dread return, What in all of Shin Makoku had he done? He had threatend to end the engagement after everything they had been through? How could he have been so stupid? He had to find Yuri and fast!

At that thought Wolfram jumped up from his chair and ran out the door, only to run right into the very object or rather person he had set off in search of. He looked up at Yuri and spilled out his apologies and his praises for the plans only to be silenced when Yuri's lips crashed into his own.

"I know I watched, I forgive you, and I'm glad you like the plans. Do you know how horrid it was? All that paperwork! I'll be happy if I never see another shred of the stuff as long as I live!"

Wolfram could only stand their stunned, before his brain caught up with him. Yuri forgave him, and he was happy. Then the final part of the Maou's little statment made it's way into wolfram's head and made a smile appear on his lips, Yuri was back to his paper hating self.

_AN: Short I know but at least I updated right? Alright on to other news I am going to re-load all chapters, this one included, after running them through a spellchecker. Because let's face it my spelling is horrid even if my style and plot make up for it somewhat. Even I get annoyed at my spelling when I read it all through after I already uploaded it all, but I am also to lazy to just run it through the first time, and maybe I'll get around to checking the grammer later. That's all for now,_

_Ja Ne,_

_Erisabeisuu._


End file.
